jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratso
Ratso is a character in the series that serves as a member of the Enforcers and is considered to be one of the primary antagonists in the series. Appearance Ratso is above average in height, being slightly shorter than Hak Foo. He has greyish-green skin and short, spiky, black hair. His most iconic feature is the bandage that he wears over his nose as a fashion statement. His main outfit consists of a long-sleeved, collared, white shirt under a black dress coat, with a light red tie. He also wears black slacks and black dress shoes. Personality Ratso is a nerdy but basically easy-natured strongman who displays child-like fears and desires, like a love for toys and grilled cheese sandwiches. Although he's the team's seemingly least intelligent member, from time to time he does reveal bits and snippets of higher education; he even studied theoretical physics before joining the Enforcers. After Tohru and Hak Foo, he is the primary muscle of his team. History Season 1 Ratso and his compatriots Finn and Chow appear as the first Enforcers members Jackie encounters, at the same day Jade arrives from Hong Kong. When they threaten Jackie and attempt to damage several of Uncle's antiques (an attempt which Jackie's martial arts training easily foils), they spark Jade's attention and she decides to accompany her uncle henceforth on his quest for Shendu's talismans. Despite a long string of failures (and the accompanying bruises they sustain from Jackie, Jade and compatriots), they remain largely faithful to their boss, Valmont, even after his organization goes down the drain following Shendu's release and Valmont's subsequent (if accidental) possession by Shendu's spirit. Season 2 In the second season, however, after the talismans are safely sealed in Section 13, there is one point at which the Enforcers split up and attempt to go their separate ways. After Finn suffers another nightmare - in the form of Jackie Chan spoiling even his more legit pursuits -, he tries to open his own crime syndicate. Ratso and Chow join him (after Valmont has turned down a demand for a pay raise), but their attempt at their own career is short-lived, as Finn has foolishly decided to hunt down a cursed Irish emerald which brings its possessors bad luck. Season 3 In the third Season, he is turned into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong and fights using a large metal hammer. He is turned back into a human by the end of the season, however. Season 4 In the fourth season, he is forced into the servitude of Tarakudo and wears the purple Oni Mask, summoning the Razor Shadowkhan, though it is removed by the end of the episode. Season 5 In the fifth Season, Ratso is working at a petting zoo with Finn and Chow when Drago confronted them and gave them Dragon Chi. Ratso got the ability to melt practically anything with his hands. Drago confiscated the trio's powers when they proved incompetent. Ratso reappeared in the final episode to help unearth Shendu from the wreckage of Section 13 and at the close of the series, the Enforcers appear to have gone over to the good side. Powers and Abilities Ratso is known to be the strongest of the three main Enforcers in tems of physical strength. Although not quite effective in hand to hand combat, he puts his strength to great use, such as breaking down wooden doors. He is very aggresive in fighting situations despite his docile nature. He is also capable of using melee weapons such as laser swords and nunchucks. He once even used a bottle filled with soda in combat. When he was transformed into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong, Ratso gained Chui's abilities. He was able to to jump great distances and perform more adept martial arts. He also wielded a large hammer which can also be controlled using his mind. When he was transformed into a human/dragon hybrid by Drago, he was able to melt things with his hands. Appearances Season 1 *''The Dark Hand'' *''The Power Within'' *''The Mask of El Toro Fuerte'' *''Enter the Viper'' *''Shell Game'' *''Project A, for Astral'' *''Bullies'' *''Tough Break'' *''The Rock'' *''The Jade Monkey'' *''The Tiger and the Pussycat'' *''Day of the Dragon'' Season 2 *''Through the Rabbit Hole'' *''The Warrior Incarnate'' *''Snake Hunt'' *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Jade Times Jade'' *''Rumble in the Big House'' *''And He Does His Own Stunts'' *''Showdown in the Old West'' *''Queen of the Shadowkhan'' *''Shanghai Moon'' *''Armor of the Gods'' *''Tale of the Demon Tail'' *''The New Atlantis'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Enter the Cat'' *''Tough Luck'' Season 3 *''The Powers Unleashed'' *''Viva Las Jackies'' *''When Pigs Fly'' *''Rabbit Run'' *''The Invisible Mom'' *''Little Valmont, Big Jade'' *''The Ox-Head Incident'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Re-Enter the Dragon'' Season 4 *''The Masks of the Shadowkhan'' *''Samurai Ratso'' *''Black Magic'' *''The Demon Behind'' *''Fright Fight Night'' *''Half a Mask of Kung-Fu'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Deja Vu'' Season 5 *''Relics of Demon Past'' *''Dragon Scouts'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Quotes *"What rock is the legless reptile under?" *"Tell me where the serpent sleeps." *''"No way he's human."'' *''"Invisibility and speed! I'll kick your butt in fast forward!"'' *''"Gotta work on the brakes..."'' *''"My hammer!"'' *''"Hahaha, it's like a videogame!"'' Trivia *Ratso is the first of the enforcers to be named, in Enter the Viper. *Out of the three main enforcers, Ratso has made the most appearances in the series. Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Oni Wearers Category:Demon chi absorbers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters